


Feral/Tender

by wayhavensewell



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Unit Bravo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayhavensewell/pseuds/wayhavensewell
Summary: After a supernatural encounter, Nate goes feral and Avery has to bring him back.
Relationships: Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Feral/Tender

Waves crash against the wooden panels of the ship, thrashing everyone to the side. A chorus of yells add to the cacophony of commands. Nate instantly recognizes the chaos in front of him. Though it happened many years ago, it plays out as if it were present day. Dark clouds loomed over the ship, raining down intensely. He clutched at his blue coat, doused in water and becoming darker due to the gash on his chest. Despite the searing hot pain circling through his veins, he slowly picked himself off the ground. “Sewell! Up, son! All hands on deck, there’s an ambush!” His admiral called out.

_CRASH!_

There’s a blast that leaves his ears ringing and the forward of the ship is reduced to nothing but splinters. “Eyes up!” A cannonball is launched towards the middle of the deck where another one of the soldiers stand in shock. Without any hesitation, Nate runs for the soldier and dives out of the way.

_CRASH!_

The ship, or what’s left of it, begins to sink. The soldier stands up as Nate begins to accept his fate. His heart raced and his ears were ringing so loudly that he could barely hear what the soldier said. “You don’t have to die here, soldier!” The man extended a pale arm towards him, helping him to his feet.

“What do you mean?” Nate looked behind him to see others scrambling frantically upon the deck.

“Come here, quick!” They sprinted to the back of the boat, away from anyone else. “I can give you immortality. You’ll be able to see your family again.” The man pleads and Nate looks at him bewildered. Not only can he not think straight, but the thought was pure nonsense to him.

“My family-”

_CRASH!_

They felt the wood begin to cave in, and panic swirled in the younger man’s eyes. Before anything else could be said, the man opened his mouth. _Were those fangs?_ He swiftly brought Nate’s neck to his mouth and sunk his teeth in. He screamed, and the next thing he knew, the ship caved in and he was underwater.

-

Meanwhile, the rest of Unit Bravo circled Nate who knelt onto the rug. The dark haired man was frozen, eyes closed and brows furrowed. “What the hell happened?” Mason inquired, as everyone looked around. Avery felt her heart drop to her stomach and crouched down next to him. Nate was tense, nails digging into his palm from the clenched fist.

“Nate? Can you hear me?” she spoke, voice trembling.

A new supernatural put themselves into Wayhaven; a shadow monster. At least, that’s what they think it is. The Agency hadn’t heard of them before, only hearing whispers that they were able to float through anything and anyone. Avery slipped her fingers into his hand, using her other hand to rub his back. “Come back to me, Nate.”

-

“NATE!” He could’ve recognized that voice anywhere. The man looked down at his chest to see the gash from earlier completely gone, along with his navy uniform swapped for his usual tanned jacket. He felt arms around him, Avery’s arms, and looked at her with a relieved sigh. Nate wasn’t sure what just happened, but he was glad it was over. He scanned his surroundings to see the common room, as if it were normal.

“Avery? What’s happening? Did you get the supernatural?” She nods, “Yes. We’re fine,” the woman brings a shaky hand to his face, cupping his cheek. 

“Everything is fine.” Her voice rumbles, low and threatening. The hand turned into a dark shadow, as if it were a swirling gust of wind. Her eyes became hollow blackholes, morphing into the shadow creature from earlier. Nate steps away in shock, _that wasn’t her_. He readies himself into a defensive position, unsure how to approach a supernatural that has never been seen before. 

“At ease, Agent Sewell. I mean no harm,” The creature growled. It sweeps away to float a few paces before him. A tornado of dark swirls conjures up Avery once again and the shadow grips her neck, choking her. “At least no harm to _you_. The detective on the other hand,” Avery coughs “has something I’m after.”

Nate tries to dwell the anger bubbling in his body. _There must be a civil way for this to end_ , he thought. That’s when the shadow slashes into her flesh. _To hell with civility_. She lets out a strangled cry of pain and he rushes towards them. The creature disappears out of thin air, letting her crash to the ground.

“Stay with me, okay?” He props her up and her gaze is glossed over. The gash on her arm is quite large, but instead of red flesh, it’s an opaque black. In the matter of milliseconds, Avery surges towards Nate, landing a punch on his shoulder. He groaned, seeing the shadow where she once was. “You made the mistake of causing a fight, Agent. It’s a pity, it seemed like you meant well.” Nate swings towards his opponent, but his fist floats right through it. _Damn_.

He blinks and the creature once again takes the form of Avery; the only difference being that her once lively eyes became whirlpools of inky darkness. She aims her arm towards him, and he catches her fist before pinning her to the ground. 

“Shit,” she mutters. His brown eyes meet her normal composure. _Did he attack her or the supernatural?_ It was impossible for him to think straight and in the moment of hesitation, the shadow delivered an uppercut. 

“You’re making this too easy, Agent Sewell.” He felt blood trickle down his lip and his mind is settled on one thing, _I need to end this_. The shadow is menacing and looming, making him feel small. It flickers to the shape of the dark haired woman and he needed to think. _It’s not her. It’s not her_ , he repeated. Nate brought his arms towards the neck and surged forwards.

-

Nate’s eyes snapped open, but his warm brown eyes became red. He looks to his hand, intertwined with Avery. Once she catches sight of him, he slams her into the wall, crumpling to the floor. She groans and the group gasps. “Nate,” she whispers.

“I’m not falling for another one of your tricks again,” he speaks with pure venom. Adam steps in between them and he grips both of his friend’s shoulders. Behind them, Felix stoops down to Avery in concern.

“The creature must’ve messed with his mind, he’s feral.” Mason added, observing the tense scene in front of him before joining. With the help of Felix, she regains her stance and looks at the man. What was once a loving look on his face was swapped for a look of hatred and intensity. For the first time, Avery felt uneasy around him. 

Nate quickly broke away from Adam and pinned her to the wall, leaving a dent in the drywall. “You’re not her” he called out “What do you want?”

Avery gulped, trying to slow her racing heartbeat that was amplified by the bruise blooming upon her shoulder. “Come back to me, Nate.” Her gaze searched his eyes that were still red. It was like talking to the wall.

Adam and Mason pull him back, which only aggravates him even more. “Detective, you should leave until it’s safe.” Adam pleaded to which she shook her head. “No.”

“Detective, whatever he saw is making him want to kill you. It’s for your safety-”

“That’s not him!” she raised her voice “he’s not going to kill me.”

“Well-” Felix started. Avery stomps towards Adam with a challenging glint in her eye, “I’m the only one here who’ll be able to calm him down, I can do this.”

“Detective Lin-”

“Agent du Mortain, let me do this.” There’s a brief staring match and with a huff, he loosens his grip. Avery carefully approaches the man, reaching for his hand. 

“Nate, it’s Avery.”

His fangs are bare, jaw clenched. “No you’re not.”

“It’s me, it’s okay.” Avery reaches a trembling hand to his cheek and he tenses up. She continues to reassure him and slowly, his red gaze reverts to brown. He gasps and takes in the sight of everything, muttering to himself. He struggles to bring his thoughts to words and he sees the bruise on her shoulder. “I need some space.” He rushes down the hallway and Avery follows shortly after.

-

She finds him in his room, clutching the forest green sheets while staring blankly at the bookshelf in front of him. The woman sits down next to him and holds him in a tight embrace that he melts into. “You don’t need to talk about it if you don’t want to.” His heart churned and he took a breath to steady himself. “I relived the moment when I was turned and then you were there,” he held her closer “whatever it was threatened to hurt you and somehow it took your place,” he sighs in frustration “it seems to have the ability to cast illusions and resist any damage.”

“Don’t tell me that you tried to punch a ghost,” Avery joked, trying to lighten the mood.

“It didn’t hurt to try,” he chuckled half heartedly “but I did hurt you. I’m sorry that I let it get the best of me, or worst of me.” Nate’s fingers traced the bruise, appalled at the fact that he caused her pain.

“It’s alright, it wasn’t you.”

“But it _was_ -”

“Nate, I know you. It was out of your control. Please stop beating yourself up about things that weren’t your fault.” She was right, she knew she was right. 

Nate looked up at her, “How are you forgiving me so easily?”

“Because I know you didn’t mean it. I love you,” Avery brought a tender kiss to his temple “and I’m not leaving you. You’ll probably get tired of me at that point.”

“I don’t think that’s possible.” 

He still felt uneasy and shaken up but with Avery at his side, he would be okay.


End file.
